


Money Don't Make Dates Special

by Alemeino



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, No beta I will go down bitchin', Poor Date, Red is best boyfriend, Red is shitty at cooking, Sans just worships him, Stargazing, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, but still a dork, humans are dicks, kustard - Freeform, they both are, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alemeino/pseuds/Alemeino
Summary: Sans hated his life on the surface, and if it weren't for the consequences he would've just told the kid to leave them underground. What was even the bright side? Shitty dead end jobs? Not being able to spend anytime with his lover. Yeah sure, great.If only Red wasn't such a romantical asshole that made Sans flush like a dork all the time.





	Money Don't Make Dates Special

Being on the surface had been a dream Sans thought would stay that way. He never would’ve imagined he would ever see the stars he had always dreamed of, spending his early days reading up about them. Yet it happened. With his very eyelights he had gazed upon every damn star and constellation this part of the world had to offer. It had been the most unbelievable sight, something he never would’ve imagined to have happened. Seeing the sun the stars. Living upon the surface.

It was a ton of bullshit.

Not only was it obvious they weren’t welcomed, but the complete discrimination was unbelievable. Hell he was lucky he had some decent place to live. Even though the small apartment barely had room for anything and how the entire neighborhood was a crime hotspot at night. Heck he sure was lucky he wasn’t easily scared. And if his “fuck off” face didn't work, hell Red’s intimidating look was enough to make them not even think once of even stepping into the building.

Right. Then there was Red.

That was one of the bright sides he didn’t force himself to look at. Back when the human was running around, resetting, testing different routes and endings, he was denied of even talking to his boyfriend. For some reason, his counterpart had disappeared back to his universe, unable to come back until the human broke the barrier. It had been the most painful part of his life, the thought of never being able to see that stupid asshole ever again made his bones rattle more than his darkest fears. Once the human did manage to break the barrier Red had come back as Sans was unable to separate himself from the other’s embrace. He would’ve stayed longer had it not been for Red separating, taking him up the mountain to gaze upon the stars. Everything about that night seemed perfect, as if things could only get better from this point.

Til reality slapped them both.

Not only was their apartment crap, but heck even their jobs were a shit hole. Red was off busting his bones at some factory where they barely even gave him free days, while Sans endured brats throwing shit at him as he cleaned up after them. Not to mention how unfair the rent pay was, heck the place wasn’t even worth half the cost! And the bills and bills that would stack at their door was overwhelming just by looking at it. With how busy the two work, the only time they even spent together was sleeping or the few minutes the morning gave them. Their brothers had gone their separate ways and frankly, Sans hoped Papyrus was doing much better than he was.

It was selfish, but sometimes Sans thought they might’ve been better off Underground then up here, suffering through this hell. At least down there their jobs were decent and they lived in a house instead of this cramped up space. But Sans knew what that would mean, only way that was possible was if the kid decided to reset, meaning he would have to go without Red.

Yep, life sure was a bitch.

**************

He had one free day. And Sans usually spent it sleeping all day or calling Papyrus and having a good old catch up. Hearing his brother cheerful voice always lightened up the skeleton’s mood. At least his brother was doing better. After the talks Sans would either sleep the day off or go out to buy groceries. Thankfully Red was always thinking ahead so Sans didn’t have to carry much home. He sighed. Why couldn’t the two have gotten the same day off? Why couldn’t the two just enjoy even an hour without worrying on bills or work or life? Knowing he was unable to do much, Sans could only lie his head on the couch arm. Sleep the day off it is.

The soft touch on his shoulder was alarming enough to startle him awake. Left eye blazing he jumped, ready to unleash a Blaster at whoever the hell invaded his house.

“Gee sweetheart, bit paranoid ain’t we?” That familiar rough voice. Sans let himself calm, as he looked into that crimson eyelight. Red?! What was he doing here? And what even was the time?! He quickly began turning but latter chuckled.

“Gee did Ah really startled ya that much?,” he grinned. Sans turned back, confused as to what was going on.

“Red what are you- don’t ya-,” Sans started but Red interrupted.

“Ah’ll explain everythin’ later, now Ah know ya probably have somethin’ nicer than that hidin’ in yer cloth pile.” Before Sans could even say a word, Red was already up and heading to their room. What was up with all that?! And why was Red being twice the asshole he usually was?

‘oh stars Red this better be good,’ he thought as he went into his room, doing as his boyfriend instructed and trying to find decent clothing. Faster he did this faster he got his alternative to explain to him what the hell was going on. He began pulling his shirt off, but turned to find Red staring at him with that no good look. Sans pretended to be annoyed and threw his slipper at his face. “Sneak peaks are officially off limits for you,” said Sans, snickering a bit soon as he turned around.

Sans had changed himself to one of his old astronomy shirts and wore his casual black shorts and his trademark hoodie and blue sneakers. It wasn’t much but it was all he had. Red himself wasn’t much better. Only difference was he wore jeans and a yellow sweater, which was much less thicker than the red one.

Once done Red gently took his hand, causing the other to turn and look into that crimson eye. They stood there, Sans finding himself moving to the other till he pressed his rib cage against Red’s, leaning up for a kiss. Stars how Sans had missed this, missed those warm moments leaning against his lover, lost in this beautiful bliss.

One separated, both skeletons panted into the night air. “Well we gonna head out or stay here like idiots?,” Sans asked, grinning at the other.

“Fine. Sure thin’ little boss,” teased Red as he chuckled. Sans gave a playful glare at the other. The larger then took his hand and soon both were at the top of Mount Ebbot. Despite already having seen them, Sans was still mesmerized by the beauty of the stars above. However, his gaze came down and widened a bit at the next sight.

There was an old blanket on the ground, the candle in the center showing off the cyan color of it. Sans looked back at Red, a bit confused as to what was going on but the other monster simply smirked.

“May not have money tah take ya out tah some restaurant, but 'least Ah could do was take ya out on a date, no matter how shitty it make look,” Red explained. Sans swore he felt time freeze at the words. Sure him and Red hung out all the times back then, whether it was at Waterfall, or Grillby’s or heck even their own house. But a date? He was sure that the other would never think of such sappy bullshit.

Yet here he was, doing his best to remake a normal date knowing it probably would never be anything like it. But it was more than enough for Sans.

“Aww I didn’t know you had the backbone to do something as romantical as this,” Sans chuckled.

“Oh quit ruinin’ da moment an’ jus’ sit down,” Red growled rolling his eyes. Sans laughed softly, amused at his achievement of annoying the other. Once taking a seat Red pulled out their meals; hot dogs. While it wasn’t the most romantical of foods, Sans couldn’t help but smile a bit.

“So you actually mustard up the motivation to do something?,” Sans quipped.

“What ya think Ah been doin’ on mah days off, jerkin’ mah self off?,” Red joked, laughing.

“Didn’t think you had a little chef in you,” Sans replied.

“Where might it be in?,” Red smirked. Sans’ face turned completely blue, unable to hold back the laughs as Red followed suit.

“Now who’s ruining the moment,” he playfully scolded him as he laughed. Soon as he managed to calm himself down, he took a bite, and hell was it amazing. Fuck how many more things was that bastard hiding? Scooting next to Red so he could lay his head on his shoulder, he took this moment to look up at the stars, realizing that even with how little they had, they would always manage to find some sort of happiness. And maybe it was just Sans speaking out of his love for Red but, he was sure no other restaurant could ever beat this.

Body relaxing as the other wrapped an arm to pull him closer, he turned to face his crimson eyes staring back at his. “Ya know Red, you should do this more often. Surprise me like this,” Sans smiled softly at the other.

“If Ah say yes tah then it might make it less special sweetheart,” the other replied but Sans just chuckled a bit, nuzzling his head against the other.

“Bein’ here with ya is special enough…”


End file.
